Don't Wake Me Up Before You Go
by hpfan99
Summary: Robbie's feelings on Georgia.. and Masimo when he's back from Kiwi-a-go-go land.


A/N: My first Georgia Nicolson story! It's in Robbie's point of view...

Please review?

* * *

Don't Wake Me Up Before You Go.

That stupid Italian bastard.

Him and his scooter. And Georgia.

Georgia bloody Nicolson.

He came round here a little while ago, actually. Asked me what he should do about our London tour and Georgia. Whether he should just leave her or make things work with her.

He's bloody stupid. If you gave me another chance with Georgia, I would give ANYTHING up. It's just too bad I didn't realise that before I went off to New Zealand. I thought I'd move on. As I thought she was too young for me, and we both had a lot of growing up to do.

I didn't know I'd miss her every single day I was there. I was stupid enough to think that she might actually wait for me. That she'd still be interested.

So I came back. I went to surprise her outside the club in my Mini (which I know she thinks is groovy-as she'd say), but she had someone else. Masimo. The gorgeous new lead singer of the Stiff Dylans. The gorgeous Italian with the fab scooter. And Georgia's new boyfriend?

She was talking to him, looking at him all fluttery. She looked beautiful, as usual.

Then I got out of my car and she did a double take. She looked at Masimo, then at me.

Then she shouted something about catching a train and ran off, hobbling on her high heels.

Even through my pain, I couldn't help but laugh. That's what she makes me do. Laugh. And she makes me love being around her.

I watched as Masimo looked at me confusedly and in the direction Georgia had run off in. He appeared to be asking Tom something. Tom laughed and his girlfriend Jas started laughing too.

Then they saw me and… well.

I didn't quite know what to do. Or say. Some of my mates came out of the club and we did the usual 'hello' thing. High fives and so on. Some girls smiled and said hi.

But I couldn't think straight and I kept replaying the image of _her_ talking to _him_.

And then something incredibly horrific happened. Lindsay happened to see me and came running on her stilettos. I don't want to talk about what happened next… Let's just say there was lots of drinks involved (on her part) and I was left with the bill.

Charming evening.

I don't know where I got my stupid courage from, but I wrote her a letter. I asked her to meet me and even made a little joke about her and her 'train'. Just to make her laugh.

I'd asked Tom, and he told me that she and Masimo weren't an official item. But from what Jas had told him, Masimo was keen on her.

I had to make my move. I wasn't about to lose her. Not again.

I took her to La Strada, because I know how much she likes going to those 'glam' places. And she seems to have a thing for Italian. We had a nice talk and I managed to make her laugh a few times. She, as usual, rambled on about things I don't quite get, but then that's what I love most about her, I suppose. I dropped her off at her house but one of her mad neighbours with a dog interrupted my attempt to kiss her goodnight. I shoved Tom as I walked in through the front door to make up for it.

But I was happy. She seemed to still like me, and maybe I could start things with her again.

I called her up and I took her to the park. I thought it would be really romantic since we'd gone there when we'd started going out. She smiled at me, and we sat on the bench and I sang her the song I wrote for her. It was a really nice night. Lots of stars and moonlight and stuff. Then I kissed her. I'd forgotten what that had felt like. I held her close and stroked her hair. It was felt so good to be so close to her.

I asked her what she was thinking.

And then the tears came.

I didn't mean to cry. I didn't want to cry. But I couldn't stop it.

She didn't want me. And that was the end of it.

She liked someone else.

I'd been the one that moved but she had been the one to move on.

I hadn't moved on.

I haven't.

I told him not to leave her. To take her to London if that's what she wanted. Yeah, it would kill me on the inside, but she'd be happy. She deserved to be happy after all I'd put her through.

I have to move on too. But will I?


End file.
